Conventionally, a wire harness used for a vehicle such as a hybrid car or an electric car includes electric wires that electrically connect electric devices such as a high voltage battery or an inverter (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1, an exterior member such as a corrugated tube or a metal pipe covers the outer sides of wires to protect and electromagnetically shield the wires.